Seconde chance
by LoveMikaelson
Summary: Quand un terrible drame nous tombe dessus, nous ne savons pas toujours comment réagir. Pour ma part on m'a forcer à prendre un taxi m'envoyant à des kilomètres de ma terre natale sans me demander mon avis. J'étais devenu un visage trop douloureux à regarder avec des mimiques insupportables. Mais aujourd'hui il était temps de rentrer chez moi et de reprendre ma vie en main !
1. Prologue

**_Salut tout le monde, après pas mal de temps d'inactivité et de réflexion j'ai à nouveau envie de démarrer une nouvelle histoire mais sur un autre univers celui de Twilight. J'espère sincèrement retrouver certaines de mes lectrices que j'ai pu avoir pour mon histoire ' Ne me déçois pas ' pour laquelle j'ai pris énormément de plaisir ! Et bien sur toute nouvelle tête :D Alors voilà c'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure en espérant vous transporter dans mon monde à moi :) ! Et si jamais une personne serait intéresser pour être ma bêta n'hésitez pas à me le dire :) Des bisous !_**

* * *

 **Il y a longtemps dans une bourgade nommé Forks, un taxi attendais sagement devant une maison sous le regard d'au moins dix personnes. Il pleuvait à torrent mais personnes n'osait bouger ni même prononcer un seul mot. Seule les pleurs d'une enfant ce faisait entendre dans ce calme olympien qui avait prit place sur la petite réserve de la Push. On pouvait apercevoir une femme d'un certain âge jeter de force une enfant à peine âgée de quatre ans dans ce taxi. Sans douceur, elle attachait l'enfant qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour se libérer de la poigne de la femme, malheureusement la ceinture la maintenait en place. On pouvait l'entendre supplier et pleurer pour qu'elle la laisse sortir. Mais la femme referma la porte de la voiture sans un regard en arrière et rentra dans sa maison sans ce retourner une seule fois alors que l'enfant tapais sur la vitre avec force en lui hurlant dessus. Lui demandant de revenir. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Petit à petit tout le monde rentra dans la maison sauf, un petit garçon. Il avait l'air à peine plus âgé. Il resta là, a regarder le taxi qui s'éloignait déjà emportant les pleurs et les cris de cette enfant qui hurlais sa souffrance dans des suppliques atroces. Plus loin, caché derrière un arbre un homme avec des yeux rouges regardait la scène avec intérêt avant de prendre la direction du taxi dés que le petit garçon s'était retourner pour suivre le chemin de la maison .. Un instinct puissant lui dictait de ne pas perdre de vue cette enfant. Alors il ce mit en chasse. Qu'elle avenir avait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Mais rien n'arrive par hasard dans la vie. Un jour cette enfant reviendra mais dans quel état ? Après qu'elle genre de vie ?**

* * *

 _ **Le prologue ne me convient pas plus que ça mais les quelques chapitres que j'ai déjà travailler eux me plaisent déjà plus alors j'espère vous avoir quand même donner un peu envie de lire et j'espère vous retrouver très vite pour le premier chapitre de mon histoire, le début d'une nouvelle aventure que j'ai hâte de partager avec vous :) !**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde, alors voilà je poste le premier chapitre et je suis excité comme une puce ! Je voulais vous faire encore un peu attendre mais finalement j'ai été prise à mon propre jeux lol ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le travailler donc j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'il va vous plaire et vous donner envie de lire le deuxième que j'ai déjà comment à travailler ! J'essaierais de poster plus ou moins tous les 15 jours ! Ça sera pas toujours facile à respecter mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Bon aller je me lance dans le stress quand même cela fait longtemps ! Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous en avez penser et toute autres choses qui vous passent par la tête :) Des bisous !**_

 _ **\- Menie : Tout d'abord merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis contente que tu sois intrigué et peut-être que tu auras quelques réponses dans ce premier chapitre que je vais te laissé découvrir en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles sur ce que tu en as penser, déduit ? :)**_

 _ **\- Angico : Coucou, merci pour ta reviews ! J'espère que tu le seras toujours en lisant le premier chapitre :) J'attends de tes nouvelles !**_

 _ **\- WonderfulMermaid : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère vraiment que tu auras encore envie d'en savoir après la lecture du premier chapitre ! :)**_

 ** _Je vous laisse découvrir ce tout premier chapitre en espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! Et que vous aurez surtout envie de lire la suite ^^_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

Ce matin, le silence était tinter de mélancolie, un nouveau jour se levait et une nouvelle page allait s'écrire. Je sortais délicatement de mon lit pour descendre dans mon salon. Là, face à moi se trouvait une étendue d'eau apaisante. J'ouvrais ma baie vitrée laissant entrer la chaleur étouffante des premiers jours d'été. Je fermais les yeux un instant en écoutant chanter l'océan, les bruits des vagues cognant contre les rochers était le seul bruit venant troubler la quiétude du lieu. Après une dizaine de minutes à contempler cette nouvelle vue qui s'offrait à moi. Je décidais de rentrer boire un café avant de m'attaquer à tous mes cartons. Je venais d'emménager à la Push où plutôt j'y revenais après avoir passé dix huit ans loin de mes terres, de mon chez moi. Je me suis offert une jolie maison au bord de l'eau. Un coin reculer où personne ne viendrait me déranger, enfin je l'espérais. Au bout de quatre heures de rangement je décidais d'allé courir un peu sur le sable fin qui recouvrait le paysage à perte de vue. Je montais mettre un débardeur fin ainsi qu'un short et des baskets. Je refermais la maison et partit explorer à nouveau cette plage que j'avais tant parcouru autre fois. Des images de ma vie d'avant me revenait parfois, je n'aimais en aucun cas m'attarder dessus, le passé appartenait au passé. Pourtant, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'un boulet de canon était attaché solidement à mes chevilles. C'est pour cela en parti que je suis revenu sur mes terres natales. Un besoin évident de me rattacher à un lieu connu. Au loin je pouvais voir des jeunes, certains à peine plus âgé que moi. Je les regardais encore quelques instants puis fit demi-tour avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence et retournais tranquillement à la maison. Certaines personnes apprendront bien assez vite mon retour, rien ne servait de précipiter les choses. A peine rentrer je filais prendre une douche rafraîchissante. Une fois propre j'enfilais une petite robe corail simple et m'installais sur les marches devant la baie vitré. J'aimais la nature, respirer l'air frais, cela m'avait tant manqué, un air pur. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais porter par cette douceur, que m'apportait la Push, cette sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je pensais à revenir. J'étais enfin de retour. Je sentais un fin sourire apparaître délicatement sur mes lèvres. J'étais à la maison. Et cela faisais un bien fou. Mais comme on le sait tous, le bonheur est souvent de courte durée. J'avais senti une présence et en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, je pouvais découvrir face à moi, un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans qui pourtant en avait un peu moins. Il me fixait avec un air choquer, abattu coller au visage, j'étais tétaniser, incapable de bouger. Que faisait-il là ? Un pincement au cœur me pris. J'avais face à moi un homme et non plus un enfant et c'était une douloureuse constatation...

\- Malia… _Murmurait-il_

Il était la face à moi, un sourire gêner sur les lèvres comme si dix huit ans ne nous séparait pas. L'espace d'un instant je me perdais dans mes souvenirs, je nous revoie enfant courant sur la plage et rigolant comme des fous. J'étais heureuse mais cette époque était si loin à présent. Le nouveau chuchotement de mon prénom me fit revenir à moi. Il amorçait un pas dans ma direction et je me levais presque instantanément et le surplombais de toute ma hauteur. Je le fixais durement puis me retournait en prenant soin de refermer la baie vitré. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour le regarder aussi froidement que je le pouvais. Il était déçu je pouvais le lire sur son visage. Mais quelle importance cela pouvait-il faire ? Plus aucune à présent. Il était comme les autres, un lâche. De quel droit venait-il devant chez moi la bouche en cœur ? Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir dans ma vie parce que j'étais ici, c'était bien avant que j'aurais aimé le voir devant la porte. Je m'engouffrais plus loin dans la maison en essayant d'oublier son visage, cet homme qui autrefois avait tant d'importance. Je savais que j'allais être confronté à des personnes du passé mais pas aussi vite. Et encore moins devant chez moi. Une heure après je décidais de sortir de ma cachette et me postais devant la fenêtre. Il n'était plus là. La nuit était venue prendre sa place, en prenant possession du lieu. J'ouvrais pour la troisième fois de la journée la baie vitrée et respirais à pleins poumons l'air. L'avoir revu m'avait affaibli, c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un visage familier que j'en avais oublié la sensation. Ce manque qui petit à petit prenait possession de votre cœur pour s'étendre à chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de votre corps. Je m'installais sur les marches et observait l'horizon en repensant à tout ce que l'on m'avait retiré de force. Tout ce que j'avais perdu. On m'avait brisé sans ce soucié des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur moi. Non tout ce qu'on voulait c'était que mon visage disparaisse du champ de vision. Je me levais doucement, prudemment et m'approchais de l'eau jusqu'à ce que mes pieds en sois recouvert. Je me mis à fixer le ciel, il faisait bon ce soir, il y avait des étoiles qui envahissait le ciel de part et d'autre. Le silence m'avait manqué, c'était tellement bon de se sentir seule, de n'entendre que le vent et les vagues. Une heure après avoir contempler la vue je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Mais c'était sans compter sur la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je regardais le nom de l'appel entrant et un doux sourire s'installait sur mon visage. En décrochant je pouvais déjà entendre son léger accent qui m'avait tant manqué.

\- Bonsoir ma Belle, comment c'est passé ton voyage ? _Dit-il anxieux_

\- Bonsoir, très bien je te remercie. _Dis-je simplement_

\- Regrette tu ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet_

\- Pas pour le moment. _Dis-je doucement_

\- Je suis là, où que tu sois, à n'importe quel heure je serais présent pour toi. _Dit-il chaleureusement_

\- Je le sais. Merci.

\- C'est normal, va te reposer je te rappellerai demain. Et n'oublie pas que tu es mon trésor. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Bonne nuit ma princesse à demain.

Sans un mot de plus et sans attendre une réponse de ma part qu'il sait ne viendra jamais, il raccrocha me laissant suspendu à ses derniers mots comme une bouée. Une promesse qu'il avait pris l'habitude de me soumettre. Mais qui comme à chaque fois, me transperçait sans pour autant m'atteindre. Pouvait-il vraiment promettre une tel chose ? Je n'en savais rien, quoi qu'il en soit il était mon trésor également. Et je savais pertinemment qu'il le savait, même sans un mot échanger. Il était temps pour moi d'aller comme il la dit me reposer pour attaquer une nouvelle journée demain.

 ** _Le Lendemain_**

Une nouvelle journée commençais et je n'avais pas envie de sortir de mon lit de peur de croiser quelqu'un d'autre pourtant je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi pour l'éternité. J'avais fait un choix et je me devais de lui faire honneur. Je me levais à contre cœur et me douchais. Je décidais de laisser sécher mes cheveux à l'air libre et mettre un short noir ainsi qu'un débardeur fin rose. Une fois habillé je descendis prendre mon café. L'air était calme et paisible ce matin. J'avais décidé de faire un tour plus élargie aujourd'hui mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Pourtant il va bien falloir que je sorte de la maison. Je devais aller faire des courses alors je prie mon sac et partais direction le magasin d'alimentation de la Push. Arrivé sur place je pris le strict nécessaire dans un temps record et ressortait aussi sec. Je ne ralentissais pas le pas avant d'être arrivé à la hauteur de la plage. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir ma maison. Une fois arrivé je rangeais soigneusement mes courses. Puis ressorti de la maison. Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers un endroit où je n'étais venu qu'une fois. J'étais arrivé très vite à l'endroit voulu, rien n'avait changé. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi pesante. J'étais devant les grilles mais impossibles de faire un pas de plus. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de m'écrouler, pourtant je me devais d'avancer. Si j'étais revenue ici, si j'avais fais le choix de dépasser mes démons c'était en parti pour la personne qui demeurait ici. Mais j'étais comme paralysée, une angoisse était entrain de prendre possession au fond de mon être. La sensation était saisissante, je me sentais comme happé par le sol. Et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait la sonnerie de mon téléphone ce fit entendre. Je décrochais sans même regarder l'identité de la personne qui m'appelait.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? _Dit-il nerveux_

\- Je suis devant les grilles et je n'arrive plus à bouger. _Dis-je doucement_

\- Il va falloir pourtant en passé par là. Veux-tu que je vienne ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Tu as raison je dois en passé par là pour pouvoir avancer. _Dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration_

\- Appelle moi si ça ne va pas, tu sais que je peux être la en moins de deux heures. _Dit-il avec douceur_

\- Je le ferais, à plus tard.

Je raccrochais et prie une grande bouffée d'oxygène et poussait les grille dans un grincement sinistre. Mes jambes me guidèrent d'elle-même à l'emplacement adéquate. Une fois devant un poids énorme s'abattit sur mes épaules et je m'écroulais à même le sol, à genoux. Une larme roula sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Cela faisait si longtemps. Je passais mes doigts sur les gravures qui étaient écrite sur la pierre tombale face à moi. Je sentais mon cœur ce comprimer face à la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Bonjour…

-Pardonne-moi de n'être jamais venu. On ma éloigner volontairement d'ici et on ne m'a jamais donné l'occasion de revenir. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour échanger vos places, pour que tu sois là à mes côtés. J'ai tant besoin de toi si tu savais. J'aurais tant de question à te poser. _Murmurais-je_

J'avais tellement mal dans ma poitrine, les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage. Je ne m'étais jamais autorisé à être si mal mais aujourd'hui seule face à cette tombe dont j'avais tant rêvé je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Je devais partir, c'était au-dessus de mes forces de rester plus longtemps. Je tremblais de la tête au pieds et mon cœur ce compressais douloureusement dans ma poitrine. C'était le signal. A regret je me relevait tout en fixant la tombe face à moi.

\- Je dois partir, je n'ai pas la force de rester plus longtemps mais je reviendrais, je te le promets. Je t'aime à bientôt.

Un dernier regard et me voilà parti pour la maison. Je ne me retournais pas une seule fois. Je n'en avais pas la force c'était trop pour l'instant. Je devais me ressaisir et vite. Arriver devant chez moi il était de nouveau là, à m'attendre, à guetter chacun de mes gestes. J'avançais la tête haute et passais à côté de lui. Il m'appelait mais je ne me retournais qu'une fois enfermer chez moi. Il avait l'air encore plus triste que la veille mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais le plaindre bien au contraire. Et c'est ainsi que je parti rejoindre mon lit pour cette troisième nuit chez moi... La tête pleines de questions et le cœur rempli de tristesse et de doutes. Je pris mon téléphone et composais un message.

" Je vais bien ne tant fais pas. J'ai réussi. Une première étape de réussi. Merci pour ton soutient à plus "

Bien vite une réponse ce fit entendre.

" J'en suis heureux, n'oublie pas que je suis là. Tel un roc pour te soutenir ;) avoue que cela ta fais au moins sourire "

Je rigolais doucement, qu'elle clown. Je tapais bien vite une réponse.

" J'étais carrément hilare, ton sens de l'humour n'a d'égale que toi. Comprendra qui pourra. Bonne nuit "

Même pas une seconde que je recevais déjà sa réponse.

" Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment. Bonne nuit je t'embrasse "

Je reposais mon téléphone, et contemplais mon plafond d'un blanc éclatant. J'avais tant de fois rêver de ce moment, celui où je serais enfin a la push ! Et pourtant ce soir je me sentais oppresser, angoissé même sans en connaitre la raison ! Je me relevais bien vite de mon lit et enfilais mes gants de boxe ainsi que mes écouteurs. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir j'avais la tête bien trop rempli de mes tourments alors sans réfléchir je frappais un coup dans le sac de frappe face à moi ! Puis un autre coup, et bien vite les autres s'enchaînèrent bien vite ! La musique battait son pleins dans chacune de mes oreilles et mes gestes ce faisait plus dure, plus puissant. Tel un monstre dans la pénombre, je frappais ma peine avec toute la haine que j'avais en moi ! Sans était électrisant, la sensation de frapper avec toute la force dont on était doter était un pouvoir grisant. Tel une drogue je ne m'en passerais plus. Chaque coup porter me libérait un peu plus de mon fardeau. Et une heure après le calme semblait revenir m'apaiser. Je retirais mes gants et allais directement sous la douche. Cela me faisais toujours un bien fou de frapper dans le sac. C'était comme-ci il avait le pouvoir d'aspirer mes sentiments et de m'insuffler de la paix. Une fois douché je m'installais un peu sur les marches devant la maison. Il était déjà plus de minuit mais la fraîcheur n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi, à cette instant précis je me sentais bien, en phase avec moi même ! Je profitais du calme pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je suis venu ici pour renouer avec mes origines, pour retrouver ce que j'appelais autrefois ma maison. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un visage du passé effacer cela ! Pas encore ! Je suis chez moi autant qu'eux ici et j'avais le droit d'y rester et de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais ! Demain, une nouvelle journée va ce lever sur la Push et je vais profiter de tout ce que l'avenir m'apportera. Il était hors de question de baisser les bras maintenant ! Sur cette note positive je rejoignais enfin mon lit pour pouvoir me reposer un peu avant d'attaquer une nouvelle journée ! Avant de fermer les yeux j'écrivais un dernier sms puis m'endormais profondément dans un monde meilleur sans attendre de réponse.

' Merci pour tout, encore une fois ton cadeau m'a été d'une précieuse aide. Bisous '

* * *

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre s'achève la, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez penser, ce que sa soulève comme questions dans vos esprits ^^ Enfin tout quoi :) J'angoisse un peu le premier chapitre est toujours délicat je trouve car c'est l'entrée en matière, celui où on doit accrocher le lecteurs sans trop en dévoiler mais assez pour vous intrigué et vous donner envie de lire la suite donc c'est pas toujours facile mais j'espère quand même avoir réussi :)**_

 _ **Aller a vos reviews pour me dire tout ça :) A très vite !**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis un peu déçu de n'avoir reçu qu'une review mais bon je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir eu un avis. J'espère avoir plus de lectrices pour ce nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il plaira également ! Et que celui-ci attirera plus de personnes ! :D**_

 _ **\- WonderfulMermaid : Salut ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'ai hâte d'entendre tes suppositions dans ce cas :) . Je suis contente de t'avoir intrigué et pour savoir ce qu'il sait réellement passé tu va devoir attendre un petit peu ! Non mon histoire ne sera pas centré sur le passé, je n'aime pas ça et comme tu l'as dis je trouve ça cliché et lassant ! Je ne me dirige pas sur cela du tout et j'ai changer le nom de la fiction justement pour ça, tu avais raison ça laissais penser à une toute autre tournure que je n'ai pas envie de prendre. Enfin bref tout ça pour te dire que la suite est là et qu'elle est là pour toi puisque que pour le moment tu as l'air d'être la seule qui suit la fiction :) Alors bonne lecture et à très vite en espérant que le nouveau chapitre va te plaire :$. Bisous :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 02

 **Point de vue Malia**

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer et à vrai dire je ne savais pas comment m'occuper. La maison était propre et ranger, les courses étaient faites. Je descendais doucement en bas, il n'avait pas l'air d'être là ce matin. Peut-être avait-il compris enfin que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je me servais un café bien chaud et parti m'habiller une fois bu. Je sortais de la maison tout en regardant les alentours pour voir si personne ne m'attendais. Une fois fais, je me dirigeais doucement là où j'avais habité quatre années de ma vie. Une fois près de mon ancienne maison, je me cachais un peu des regards. La maison n'avait pas changé. Me retrouver ici dix huit ans après me semblait étrange, je ne me sentais pas alaise, plus à ma place. C'était comme-ci tout avais été effacé, comme si cette maison n'avais jamais été la mienne. Et au fond c'était le cas. Personne ne semblait être là, je décidais de sortir de ma cachette et de m'approcher un peu. Sur le côté reposais toujours notre vieille balançoire, cela me rappelait tant de souvenir. Un sourire vit le jour sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Mon papa m'avait tant de fois poussé, j'aimais lui dire de m'envoyer dans les nuages. Cela paraissait si lointain et si proche à la fois. Je me rappelais du jour où on m'avait forcé à partir, comme si c'était hier. En levant les yeux, je pouvais apercevoir la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre.

 _Dix minutes plus tard_

J'étais resté assez longtemps devant la bâtisse, il fallait que je m'en aille avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Malheureusement je crois qu'on avait décidé de contrecarrer mes plans depuis que j'étais arriver ici.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? _Hélais un homme_

Je me retournais doucement, en espérant de tout cœur, que ce n'était pas un visage familier. A la bonheur, je ne connaissais pas ce jeune homme. Il était à présent face à moi, j'évitais soigneusement de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour ne pas me trahir. Mais me permettait malgré tout de respirer normalement. Il ne me connaissait pas, tout allais bien.

\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? _Me questionnait-il_

\- Non merci, c'est gentil.

\- Je m'appelle Paul, Paul Lahote et vous ?

\- Malia.

\- Malia ? _Demandait-il joueur_

\- Juste Malia. _Dis-je froidement_

\- Merci Monsieur Lahote et bonne journée. _Enchaînais-je rapidement_

\- Attendez, mes amis et moi faisons souvent des feu de camp sur la plage vous devriez vous joindre à nous. C'est Sam Uley qui invite généralement tout le monde mais je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. _Souriait-il aguicheur_

Sam… Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ou même prononcer son prénom ne serait-ce que dans ma tête. Une énorme boule ce formait dans ma gorge. Penser à lui m'avait rendu triste au cours des semaines suivant mon départ alors j'avais décidé à peine un an après mon exile que j'éviterais désormais de penser à lui, que son prénom ne ferais plus parti de mon vocabulaire. Et que lui ne ferais plus jamais parti de ma vie. Je relevais un peu le visage et fixais un point derrière ce Paul.

\- Je vais y réfléchir je vous remercie. Au revoir.

A peine ses mots prononcer que j'étais parti à toute allure, mon cœur battais à cent a l'heure. Je devais m'éloigner le plus vite possible d'ici. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je m'écroulais au sol. Finalement je m'étais peut-être tromper, je n'étais pas assez forte pour refaire ma vie ici. Pourtant c'était chez moi et j'aimais la Push. Je regardais le ciel tout en me demandant ce que je devais faire, quel choix avais-je ? Je n'avais plus de famille. La seule personne qui comptais n'était plus la désormais. Et celle qui se rapprochais le plus de ma famille était à des kilomètres. J'étais totalement perdu, dans un état second. Je pouvais déjà sentir mon téléphone vibrer avec force dans ma poche me signifiant un appel mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour le prendre. Que choisir, quand vous n'avez pas vraiment de repères ? Depuis que j'étais parti, tout était devenu compliqué. La vie n'étais plus rose, mon rire c'était éteint et mon sourire c'était faner. Je n'avais pas parlé pendant une année entière. Et Sam Uley était l'un des actionnaires principaux de ce mutisme. Il avait contribué à mon malheur, à ma douleur. La souffrance était devenue mon amie avec le temps. Comme une présence constante à mes côtés. A mon départ de la Push j'avais été envoyé dans un vulgaire centre où le confort des enfants était la dernière des priorités. J'ai pensé à en finir à mes 5 ans, c'était dérisoire j'étais tellement jeune et pourtant j'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails. J'avais qu'une envie que tout cela cesse, que la douleur dans ma poitrine disparaissent. Mes allers savoir pourquoi même la mort n'avait pas voulu de moi. Et, à partir de ce jour la rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. Et me voilà aujourd'hui à 22 ans avec toujours cette colère et cette tristesse collé au corps. Rien n'avait vraiment changé de mes quatre ans à maintenant, sauf que j'étais devenu une jeune femme sans même m'en apercevoir. Il fallait que je sorte j'allais devenir folle sinon. Je montais prendre ma veste en cuir noir et descendais au garage. Avant la maison, il y avait une seule chose qui m'appartenait en dehors de mes affaires. C'était ma moto. Une moto aussi sombre que mon passé et ma vie. Je chevauchais mon trésor et fit ronfler le moteur à pleins tube. Des écouteurs dans chaque oreille et me voilà partit visiter le coin même si j'en connaissais chaque recoin. Du moins ceux d'avant. Je roulais assez vite mais je me sentais bien, c'était comme si je respirais à nouveau. Comme-ci j'étais invincible. Au passage j'avais vu le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Paul, oui c'est bien ça Paul Lahote. Il n'était habillé que d'un short comme avant. Comme si c'était le Roi du monde. Il était pathétique. Je ne m'étais pas attarder plus, j'avais accélérer encore plus jusqu'à me retrouver sur une longue ligne droite. Je m'étais alors fais plaisir et j'avais tapé les 150 Km/h c'était interdit mais je m'en fichais. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin les falaises. Je m'y dirigeais sans tarder. Une fois arrivé à destination, j'enlevais mon casque et descendait de l'engin. Je m'avançais doucement, la vue était magique. De l'eau à perte de vue. J'avançais jusqu'au bord et m'y asseyais en laissant mes pieds dans le vide. C'était un petit havre de paix. J'y venais de temps en temps étant enfant, cela m'avait toujours apaiser. Et, je suis heureuse de constater que c'est toujours le cas. Certaine chose demeurent toujours intacte. Très vite j'entendais des pas derrière moi mais ne bougeais pas pour autant. Je savais déjà qui était là et pourquoi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si près du bord c'est dangereux. _Murmurait-il_

Je restais muette comme une carpe en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et partirais. Mais il n'était pas de ce genre-là, non il était plutôt tenace. Enfin ça dépendait de son envie. Je le senti s'approcher mais je ne fis aucun mouvement. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi dans un silence pesant. Cela ne servait à rien de me dire que c'était risquer si c'était pour faire pareil cinq minute après.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me parler et je te comprends.

\- C'est bien alors dégage moi la vue. _L'agressais-je_

Mon ton agressif ne le fit pas partir pour autant, il avait décidé de me parler et il le ferait quoi qu'il arrive. Autant en finir.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, à quel point j'ai souffert. _Murmurait-il coupable_

Un petit rire amer m'échappait, il était loin de se douter de ce qu'était vraiment la souffrance.

\- On était si jeune, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour les empêcher et au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Je regrette juste de ne jamais t'avoir donné de nouvelle. C'était trop dur. T'imaginer la bas me donnais la chair de poule je sais que c'est une excuse bidon car cela devait être bien pire à vivre pour toi. Sache que tu m'as manqué et que je te considère toujours comme ma meilleure amie.

C'était le coup de grâce, je me relevais d'un coup les yeux pleins de rage. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux près à déverser ma colère. Il parut tout d'abord choquer par mon regard, il devrait être intense, j'étais empli d'une tel colère à cet instant que forcément cela devait se refléter dans mes yeux.

\- De quel droit oses-tu venir face à moi et me déverser ce genre de connerie ? Pour qui tu te prends au juste ? Tu me considère toujours comme ta meilleure amie ? Laisse-moi rire tu n'es qu'un lâche, un putain de lâche ! A mes yeux tu es mort le jour où tu as délibérément choisi de me laisser tomber ! Tu m'as tourné le dos comme tous les autres ! J'ai cru crever tout ce temps passé la bas, c'était une véritable torture et personne n'est jamais venu ou n'a même ne serait-ce qu'appeler ! Alors tu sais quoi t'es remords, tes regrets, ton chagrin tu peux te les mettre ou je pense ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, alors ne m'adresse plus la parole, fais comme si je n'existais pas ou encore mieux comme si je n'avais jamais existé dans ta misérable vie ! En fait, fais comme avant tu sais très bien le faire ! Et surtout va te faire foutre. _Criais-je_

Après ma tirade je tremblais de rage, j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Il fallait que parte, voir son regard meurtri me rendais folle de rage. Et je ne devais pas me laisser emporter. Je partis à toute allure vers la moto tout en sentant à nouveau mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche mais j'en fis abstraction et remis mon casque et partit à pleine vitesse à la maison sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Arrivé à destination je rentrais comme une furie dans ma pièce et pendant une heure je tapais de toute mes forces sur mon mannequin qu'il m'avait offert. Je déversais ma haine envers un peuple qui m'avait lâchement abandonner ! A la fin j'avais les mains dans un état catastrophique mais je me sentais mieux. Une fois calmé j'allais prendre une bonne douche et décidais que des demains ça allait changer. Je n'étais pas n'importe qui, je me suis battu pour devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui et ce n'est certainement pas cet idiot qui remettra tout en cause. J'avais changer au cours de ses années d'exile, je n'étais plus la petite fille pétillante, celle qui souriait tout le temps, il m'avait briser. J'étais devenue une jeune femme froide, je ne laissais plus personne s'approcher de moi, je ne m'attachais plus au gens. A quoi bon ? De toute manière, les gens vous laisse tomber à la première occasion. J'avais appris à m'endurcir avec le temps. J'étais devenue une âme noir. Il s'en apercevrai bien vite même si je savais qu'au fond l'ancienne Malia était toujours là, attendant sous la surface pour resurgir mais je n'en avais pas envie. Car cette jeune fille la ce serais jeter dans ses bras en pleurant tout son saoul. La nouvelle aimerait juste l'écraser avec sa moto. Après cette longue journée je décidais de de laisser faire les choses, après tout nous verrons bien ou cela nous mène bien assez vite. Mais avant j'envoyais un message à la personne qui avait essayer de me joindre toute l'après-midi sans réponse de ma part.

" Pardonne moi, je n'avais pas la force d'avoir une conversation. Je vais bien. "

Bien vite une réponse me parvenait.

" C'est tout ? Tu te fous de moi ! Je suis en colère contre toi, heureusement que tu n'es pas en face de moi ! J'ai failli prendre la route pour te rejoindre ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! La prochaine fois réponds moi, ne me laisse pas dans le flou dans ce genre de moment où je te jure que je débarque pour faire un carnage ! "

Bon, et bien il est plus énervé que je ne le pensais. Avant même que je n'entame mon message, un autre sms me parvenait.

" Pardonne mon excès de colère à ton encontre je me suis simplement inquiété .. "

Je le comprenais, je ne lui menais pas la vie facile et j'étais souvent très froide. Je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre autrement. Même avec lui.

" Ne demande pas pardon pour une faute que tu n'as pas commise, c'est ce que tu m'as appris. J'aurais du te répondre, j'en es conscience je n'en avais juste pas la force. C'est parfois compliqué de gérer tout ce que je ressens et sans toi ça l'es d'autant plus à ma grande surprise. Tu es mon pilier n'oublie jamais ça même si je ne le montre pas "

" Tu devrais aller dormir tu es entrain de m'écrire ce que tu ressens, ce n'est décidément pas ton genre, je m'inquiète d'autant plus sur ton état d'esprit même si je sais depuis longtemps qu'il n'est plus sain ;) "

" Tu l'as toi même corrompu ;) Bonne nuit "

" Bien jouer, elle était parfaitement bien placer celle-là ;) Bonne nuit "

Je balançais mon téléphone et après un dernier coup d'œil au ciel je m'endormais très vite, pour visiter mes sombres démons qui attendent la nuit pour agir plus profondément. Au milieu de la nuit un frisson me pris, je pouvais le sentir longer ma colonne vertébrale et en un clin d'œil j'étais debout les sens au aguets. Je descendais doucement en bas, scrutant les horizons mais rien ne semblait trahir la quiétude du lieu. Je m'enfonçais dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Mais rien. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la baie vitré mais il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive. Bizarre, cette sensation je l'avais déjà senti enfant, comme-ci on était observer, épié. Mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Peut-être avais-je fais un mauvais rêve ? Je me servais un verre d'eau que je bu d'une traite et décidais de retourner me coucher, il était encore tôt. Le problème est que le sommeil ne voulait plus venir. Je me relevais et enfilais un jogging, il n'était que trois heures du matin mais tant pis. Mes baskets au pied, c'était parti pour une heure de footing. Cela me faisais toujours un bien fou. Je pouvais encore voir les étoiles parsemer le ciel de toute part. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Cette endroit m'avais vraiment manquer, je m'en rendais de plus en plus compte. J'aimais tellement courir a travers la forêt, respirer l'odeur de la nature. Cela me permettais également de faire un trie dans mes pensées. La question du moment me prenais la tête. Devais-je dire qui j'étais réellement à Paul ? Je ne devrais pas avoir honte de qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant une peur persistait au fond de moi. Que penserait-il de tout ça ? Me laisserait-il à son tour tomber ? En avais-je quelque chose à faire ? Après tout je le connaissais à peine. J'avais tellement de questions qui fusais, que cela me donnais le tournis. Je décidais de stopper là mes pensées et accélérais un bon coup pour rejoindre la maison. Une fois mes kilomètres parcouru je rentrais prendre une bonne douche chaude pour délier mes muscles et me remettais au lit. Cette foi ci je m'endormais sans effort pour je l'espère me réveillé que vers neuf heures.

* * *

 _ **Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre et je suis impatiente d'avoir des avis, bon comme mauvais ! Si vous avez des déceptions ou autre n'hésitez pas :). Moi j'avoue qu'après l'avoir lu des centaines de fois je ne le trouve toujours pas parfait mais j'ai pris l'habitude c'était déjà le cas pour ma première fiction :)**_ _ **alors je vous laisse seul juge.** **Et des idées sur qui était la personne sur la falaise et celle des sms ? :P**_ _ **A très vite ! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde, désolé j'ai un peu de retard :) mais le nouveau chapitre est là, j'ai pas mal bosser dessus, j'ai écris, effacer, réécris et encore là je ne suis pas satisfaite entièrement mais je ne pense pas faire mieux ! Ce nouveau chapitre est encore calme mais dans le prochain les choses vont bouger, et certains personnage vont se dévoiler et entrer en jeux :D ! Enfin me direz-vous :P. Enfin voilà je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ainsi qu'un personnage qui s'annonce ! Pour celle qui se demande qui est la personnes des conversations téléphonique la réponse est la :)**_

 _ **-WonderfulMermaid : Coucou, je suis très contente que tu sois encore là :) Je vais te laisser découvrir si l'une de tes suppositions est la bonne dans ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu :P. Oui le rythme est lent pour ce début d'histoire mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut le prochain va commencer à être plus rythmé :) ! Super merci pour le titre j'y es bien réfléchi alors je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! A très vite :)**_

 _ **\- KayLeanna : Merci c'est gentil ! Voilà la suite :)**_

 _ **\- tia 63 : Coucou, bienvenue à toi dans ce cas :) Je te laisse découvrir si tu avais juste dans ce nouveau chapitre en attendant de savoir ce que tu en pense :)**_

 ** _Pour le gars de la falaise il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir qui sait :P Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Point de vue de Malia**

Trois jours était passé, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le jour où il m'avait rejoint au bord des falaises et ça m'allait très bien. J'avais décidé d'ouvrir une librairie à la Push, j'étais une mordu de littérature. J'avais très vite trouvé un local et aujourd'hui j'allais commencer les travaux. J'étais excité comme une enfant devant le sapin de noël. Je prenais ma douche en vitesse puis m'habillais d'une combi short en jeans et parti au magasin de peinture. J'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de sobre mais chaleureux, j'avais donc opté pour du vert anis et du taupe. Une fois mes pots de couleurs acheter en quantité adapté je me dirigeais vers mon locale et commençais à peindre les murs. J'avais déjà bien avancé quand je senti une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais et pouvait apercevoir ce fameux Paul.

\- La boutique n'est pas encore ouverte. _Dis-je méchamment_

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu allais faire des travaux et je venais voir s'il te fallait un coup de main ? _Souriait-il_

 _-_ Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule.

\- Tu es toujours aussi sympathique avec les gens que tu croises ? Car si c'est le cas je te plein tu n'auras pas beaucoup de monde dans ta boutique. _Rigolait-il_

Je décidais de descendre de mon escabeau pour lui faire face, il était vrai que j'avais perdu l'habitude d'être sympa avec les gens que je croisais et encore plus les hommes pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour me mettre en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as raison je ne suis pas très agréable avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je le suis plus avec les clients. _Souriais-je pour la première fois depuis des mois_

 _-_ Cela me rassure, alors pour le coup de main ? _Souriait-il_

\- Ça sera avec plaisir. _Dis-je après avoir réfléchi_

Il acquiesçait et m'aidait pendant plus de quatre heures. J'appris pas mal de chose sur lui, il avait grandi ici et vivait seule, sa mère étant décédé quand il était jeune, il avait été confié à sa grand-mère qui sais éteint quelque année après. Il était désormais seul dans sa maison. Comme moi. Sauf qu'a la différence lui la tribu l'avait épauler. Enfin bon il m'a bien aidée je me devais donc de le remercier. J'avais horreur d'être redevable à quelqu'un. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et j'avais un très bon instinct maintenant. Merci la vie.

\- Pour te remercier je t'invite à manger. _Souriais-je_

\- J'accepte avec grand plaisir je meurs de faim. _Rigolait-il_

Je rigolais avec lui et l'espace d'un instant j'étais la jeune femme que j'étais censé être. Calme et souriante. Je décidais bien vite de ne pas réfléchir à tout ça et de profiter de l'instant présent. Une fois à la maison je décidais de faire des lasagnes. Paul me demanda tout de suite s'il pouvait m'aider, ce dont je n'avais pas l'habitude mais qui me fit chaud au cœur. J'acceptais donc et il mit la table. Une fois le repas prêt on s'installait et commencions à manger dans le silence. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'ai beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui mais je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu. Parle-moi de toi, d'où viens-tu ? _Demandait-il vraiment_ _intéressé_

Cette question me désarma quelques instants. D'où venais-je ? C'était une très bonne question. J'avais eu envie de lui mentir l'espace d'un instant avant de finalement changer d'avis et lui répondre avec sincérité. Avant je passais mon temps à mentir mais ici à quoi bon ?

\- D'ici, de la Push. _Murmurais-je doucement_

Je relevais doucement le regard en évitant soigneusement ses yeux et attendis. J'attendais la question que je redoutais depuis que j'étais revenu.

\- Pourquoi je ne te connais pas alors ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu à la Push, pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ? Dé _bitait-il_

Je pris mon temps pour répondre encore une fois, décidément il allait me prendre pour une folle. Mais son téléphone se mit à sonner juste au moment où j'allais répondre. Cela tombait bien. Il s'excusa et décrocha, je fis semblant d'être distraite mais ne perdis pas une miette de la conversation.

 _ **Conversation téléphonique**_

\- Oui Jake ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe je suis occupé …

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas dire à Sam que je suis occupé, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie aussi merde. _Dit-il énerver_

\- …

\- Ouais, ouais j'arrive.

 _ **Fin**_

C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que ces amis avait été les miens autrefois. Il allait très vite apprendre qui j'étais réellement et je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Devais-je lui dire moi ou le laisser apprendre la nouvelle par Jacob ou un autre ? Pour le moment j'ignorais la réponse. Il me rejoignait bien vite avec un air renfrogné sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé je dois y aller. _Dit-il tristement_

\- Rien de grave j'espère ? _Questionnais-je malgré moi_

\- Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas j'espère te revoir très vite, j'ai adoré ce moment en ta compagnie. _Dit-il souriant_

J'acquiesçais doucement incapable de dire un mot. Il me fit un dernier sourire, un baiser sur la joue et il se retourna pour partir. Je devais lui dire qui j'étais, qu'elle était mon nom de famille.

\- Paul ? _L'appelais-je_

\- Oui ? _Dit-il en se retournant_

\- Non rien.

Il acquiesçait et parti comme si de rien était alors que je m'étais dégonflé comme une enfant. Je débarrassais tranquillement en me demandant comment lui annoncer qui j'étais réellement. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup et pourtant j'avais confiance en lui. Moi qui ne m'attachais à plus personne depuis des années, la fille qui était devenu sans cœur, faisais confiance à quelqu'un. La push était un endroit calme et paisible, on ce sentait bien ici, les gens était charmant quand il le voulait et cela jouais souvent sur les émotions. Une fois ma cuisine ranger, je décidais de m'aérer un peu l'esprit et parti m'asseoir sur la plage. Avant j'adorais ça, m'asseoir dans le sable fin et regarder l'horizon sans penser à rien. Maintenant ma tête tournais à plein régime constamment sans était dérisoire. Je pensais souvent à mon enfance, elle avait été magnifique, tinter de bonheur infini, de rire mais aujourd'hui il ne restait que le néant. Ma vie avait été idyllique pendant quatre ans puis brusquement sans prévenir elle c'était arrêter sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'avais tout perdu, mon monde avais basculer et je m'étais écrouler. Mon adolescence a été plus que catastrophique. Je voulais voir le monde étant enfant et pourtant dés que j'ai pu je suis revenu ici. Mes réflexions ont été brusquement interrompu par un corps s'effondrant à coté de moi.

\- C'est beau hein ? Je ne m'en lasse pas. _Souriait-il_

\- Déjà revenu ? _Rigolais-je_

\- Et oui, ce n'était rien de grave alors je me suis dis que je pourrais revenir un peu près de toi.

\- D'accord.

\- Sauf si cela te dérange bien sur.

\- Non ça va tu peux rester si tu ne parle pas. _Rigolais-je doucement_

Il rigola à ma blague puis je me muais dans le silence, que lui dire de toute façon ? La vérité serait approprié mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne trouve pas les mots. Et pour être totalement franche je n'en es pas envie.

\- Tu as l'air songeuse, ça ne va pas ? _Dit-il soucieux_

\- Rien de grave, je te laisse je vais me coucher. C'était sympa aujourd'hui merci et à bientôt peut-être.

Je me levais et partait sans attendre de réponse. Une fois poser dans mon lit je repensais à mon arrivé, j'avais déjà fais un peu de chemin mais il était long avant la guérison mais qui sait peut-être que je serais enfin heureuse. Il serait temps ...

 _ **Quelques heures après**_

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que je tournais en rond sans pouvoir dormir alors je décidais de me lever et d'aller me poser sur les marches face à la mer. J'avais envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix, ses conseils. Sans que je ne décide vraiment quoi que ce soit mon téléphone ce mit à sonner et sa belle voix se fit entendre.

 _ **Conversation téléphonique**_

\- Salut Princesse alors comme ça on ose plus appeler ? _Dit-il d'un ton rieur_

\- Hei. _Chuchotais-je_

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu regrette ? _Dit-il inquiet_

\- Je ne sais pas. Et si j'avais fais une erreur ? _Dis-je peureuse_

\- L'erreur est humaine Darling, tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi et si cela ce passe mal tu n'as qu'un mot a dire et j'arrive. Tel un preux chevalier je t'enlèverai pour te mener à un monde meilleur. _Rigolait-il_

\- Tu es incorrigible. _Rigolais-je doucement_

\- Au moins je t'ai fais rire. Il y autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. _Mentis-je_

Je pouvais l'entendre rire doucement de l'autre coté de la ligne. Dieu que cette mélodie m'avait manqué.

\- Tu me manque tu sais. Je me suis habitué à ta présence, a tes sourires, ton rire, nos discutions tard le soir. Je suis chez moi ici mais malgré tout mon cœur est divisé. Tu as raison il y autre chose. J'ai revu un ancien ami et rencontrer une nouvelle tête qui fait parti de leurs groupes et je ne sais pas comment réagir. _Dis-je perdu_

\- Je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu ressens mais tu es à ta place à la Push tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as été assez longtemps privé de tout ça. Alors relève la tête et essaie de te retrouvé. Laisse le passé à sa place, pour le moment en tout cas. Tu ne crois pas que ta vie a été assez gâché comme ça ? Et pour cette ancien ami, fait comme ci de rien était, tu ne leurs dois rien Malia ! Et pour ce qui est de la nouvelle tête, et bien tu va devoir faire un choix. Sois lui mentir, sois lui dire la vérité ! Il te plait par hasard ? Dois-je m'inquiété d'un rival ? _Rigolait-il à pleins poumons_

 _-_ Oui tu as raison je suis chez moi ici ! Je vais relevé la tête et plus me laisser faire ! Je vais faire comme tu as dis pour l'ancien en ce qui concerne le nouveau, le choix me semble cornélien ! Et non, il ne me plait pas qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Je ne l'ai même pas regarder. _Répondais-je mal a l'aise_

Je pouvais l'entendre rire face à ma réponse et certainement au ton employé.

\- Je vais faire comme-ci je te croyais dans ce cas ! Le choix te viendra naturellement laisse faire les choses et ne te précipite pas ! Allez va dormir ma puce, demain tu y verra plus claire et si cela n'est pas le cas tu peux m'appeler à tout le moment. Même loin je suis à tes cotés n'oublie jamais ça. Quoi qu'il arrive tu n'est plus seule. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. _Dit-il chaleureusement_

\- Je te remercie, tu as raison je vais reprendre du poil de la bête mais en attendant je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu. Merci pour tout à bientôt bisous.

\- Dem ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me manque. _Chuchotais-je_

 _-_ Toi aussi mais on ce voit bientôt c'est promis. Bonne nuit

 ** _Fin conversation_**

Et sur ces dernières paroles je rejoignais Morphée ainsi que le pays des songes. Je me sentais apaisé, il avait un tel pouvoir sur moi s'en était déstabilisant mais agréable dans ce genre de moment de solitude et de doute !

 ** _Le lendemain_**

Un nouveau jour se lève sur la Push, il est sept heure et je suis déjà debout prête pour allé à la librairie. Les travaux avait bien avancer mais je me posais beaucoup de question. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'ouvrir cette librairie au cœur de la Push au risque de croiser tout un tas de gens que je ne souhaite pas voir. C'était mon rêve cette boutique et j'étais entrain de la remettre en question a cause d'abrutis ça n'allait vraiment pas chez moi. Je me secouais un peu et montais les étagères qui allait me servir pour exposer mes livres. La fin de journée approchait et j'avais réaliser un travail monstre, c'était bientôt prêt et j'étais contente du résultat. Je fermais le magasin et marchais tranquillement jusqu'à la maison. Je n'avais revu personne depuis hier et cela m'allais très bien. Je décidais de troquer ma tenue de travail pour une tenue de sport et parti faire un jogging. Cela m'aidais à me vider la tête quand il y avait un trop plein, c'était libérateur, j'adorais courir. Au cours des années c'était devenue ma drogue. Un jour j'avais fais une grosse crise car on avait voulu me forcer à m'alimenter et j'avais littéralement exploser, j'avais attraper une table et je l'avais retourner en plein milieu du self, j'avais fais peur à certain enfant, je n'étais âgée que de six ans après tout. Alors un intervenant m'avais attraper et m'avait emmener dans la salle de sport, il m'avait mise face à un sac de frappe. Il c'était mis devant moi tout en me parlant, il m'avait dit de penser à tout ce qui me mettait dans un tel état. J'avais d'abord fais la forte tête mais à force de persuasion et allusion sur mon passé je m'étais laisser convaincre et j'avais donner un coup puis les autres se sont enchaîner naturellement. J'avais fini les mains en sang mais le cœur un peu plus léger et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais sourie. J'avais continuer de m'entraîner avec cette homme et il m'avait fait courir et je n'ai jamais arrêter. Alors que je courrais depuis un moment je repérais Paul de loin avec ce qu'il me semble être Jacob. Toujours dans les parages celui-là, Paul avait un drôle d'air coller au visage. Mon cœur manqua un battement, et si Jacob lui avait tout dis ? Et s'il était au courant de ma vrai identité. Comment le prendrait-il ? Je décidais de faire demie tour et de rentrer à la maison. Je le serais bien assez tôt de toute façon. Une fois arrivé à destination je prenais une bonne douche salvatrice. Je décidais d'allé m'occupé des dernières finitions de ma librairie, il ne me restait pas grand chose à faire. Deux heures après j'avais presque fini quand je fini par sentir une présence derrière moi. Je feignis l'indifférence et continuais mes affaires tranquillement. Je pouvais dire qu'on épiait chacun de mes mouvements.

\- Tu va te décider à me parler où tu es venu mater ? _Souriais-je_

\- Très drôle petite.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas petite.

\- Ça se discute.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Paul ? _Dis-je en me retournant_

\- Rien j'avais juste envie de te voir. Et savoir comment tu allais ? _Dit-il sincère_

\- Je vais bien merci. _Dis-je doucement_

Tandis que j'ouvrais un carton rempli de livres, je pouvais voir Paul s'asseoir derrière moi sur l'escabeau, il semblait perturber. Je me sentais idiote à ce moment précis. On ne peut pas dire que je m'étais fais des amis depuis que j'avais quitter la réserve alors je devais bien avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire ou quoi faire. Mais il avait l'air totalement désarmé. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser ainsi. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains je me lançais.

\- Par contre toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la forme. _Dis-je doucement_

-Si ça va. _Souriait-il_

Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais je savais qu'il venait délibérément de me mentir mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Après tout il n'avait peut-être juste pas envie d'en parler. Et j'étais bien placer pour savoir que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes je l'entendais soupirer.

\- Je me suis pris la tête avec mon .. avec un ami. _Dit-il doucement_

\- Et c'est grave ?

\- Non, c'est juste que depuis un moment tout le monde semble vouloir ce mêler de ma vie et ils se donnent un malin plaisir de me dire comment me comporter. Paul tu ne devrais pas faire ci ou ça. Et Paul tu devrais mieux te gérer. Tu le regretteras le moment venu. Et j'en passe. Et j'en es marre. _Dit-il rageusement en ce levant pour marcher_

\- Et ben dis donc, cela fait combien de temps que tu garde ça en toi pour te mettre dans un tel état. _Dis-je étonner_

\- Excuse-moi je m'emporte mais ça me rend fou. J'ai horreur qu'on me dise quoi faire. _Dit-il énerver_

\- Je te comprends je suis pareil que toi mais peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Ça partais surement d'une bonne intention.

Rien que de prononcer ces quelques mots qu'ils me brûlèrent la gorge. Ça ne part pas d'une bonne intention. Ils sont juste trop centrer sur leurs personnes pour faire les bons choix. Bande d'égoïste qu'ils sont !

\- Et sinon envoie les bouler. _Rigolais-je pour détendre_ _l'atmosphère_

 _-_ Je vais y songer. _Rigolait-il à son tour_ Aller je te laisse finir je vais rentrer chez moi j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire et des amis m'attendent. A bientôt Malia et merci. _Dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue_

Même pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti. J'en profitais pour continuer le rangement de mes livres tranquillement. Mais j'avoue que je pensais à Paul. Il avait l'air de souffrir de la situation et j'aurais aimé l'aider. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. J'avais été à son écoute et je pense que pour aujourd'hui c'était déjà pas mal surtout quand on connaissait ma situation. Une fois tout mes livres ranger je décidais de rentrer me reposer. Une fois chez moi je me fit couler un café et partit m'asseoir sur les marches de la maison. J'aimais vraiment l'endroit, c'était calme. On pouvait réfléchir tranquillement et parfois cela faisais du bien de peser le pour et le contre. Mais ce soir j'avais juste envie de profiter du silence. Une heure après je décidais d'aller dormir. Demain j'irais finir les dernières préparation pour l'ouverture de ma bibliothèque. Et sur cette pensée positive je m'endormis.

 **Point de vue Paul**

Je venais de sortir de chez Malia, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais fais ça. Non mais sérieux, un bisou sur la joue ? C'était tellement pathétique faut ce l'avouer et je suis tout sauf pathétique ce n'est vraiment pas ma qualité première ! Et pourtant, sans que je me l'explique je l'aime bien cette fille, c'est pas juste physique comme d'habitude il y a autre chose. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'attire, serais-ce à cause de mes gènes ? J'avais l'impression d'être une gonzesse tout d'un coup. Je secouais la tête et me dépêchait de rejoindre Jack et Sam ça avait l'air plutôt important alors déjà qu'en ce moment c'était ma fête je n'avais absolument pas envie de me faire passer un savon gratuitement. Une fois arrivé sur place je ne trouvais que Jacob, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Il était de dos, les bras croiser en arrière et il semblait tendu. Je m'avançais et parlais sans préambule.

\- Je suis là, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? _Demandais-je presser_

\- Il faut qu'on discute. _Dit-il sévèrement_

C'était une blague ? Il m'a fait venir juste pour me parler ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire ? C'est vraiment ma fête ces temps-ci. Tout le monde voulait parler avec moi, me dire ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, comment je dois me comporter. Et je commençais vraiment à en avoir plus que marre de tout ça ! Malia avait peut-être raison, je devrais les envoyer bouler.

\- Va au diable Jack j'en es ras le bol de vos discutions à la noix ! Et tu te prend pour le chef ou quoi ? Il est où Sam ? Il t'envoie faire le salle boulot ? Ben c'est rater, je veux rien savoir ! _Dis-je en colère_

Je commençais à m'éloigner en grande foulé j'étais furieux, quand, dans un murmure j'entendis Jack m'en dire plus.

\- C'est à propos de ta nouvelle amie Paul ... _Murmurait-il_

Je me stoppais net, pourquoi me parler d'elle ? Les rouages de mon cerveau tournait à une allure ahurissante mais rien, je ne comprenait rien. Alors je me retournais le regard noir, j'étais près à n'embraser d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai toujours été le plus colérique de la bande, pour un rien je pouvais péter les plombs, ils le savent tous alors à quoi joue Jacob ?

\- Quoi ? Tu va me dire avec qui j'ai le droit de passer du temps ou non maintenant ? _Dis-je fou de rage_

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir mais Sam aimerait que tu laisse cette fille tranquille. _Dit-il doucement_

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il a envie de ce la faire donc je dois pas la toucher ? C'est quoi le truc ? Ou toi ? Ta envie de la mettre dans ton lit du coup ça te rend fou que je passe du temps avec elle ? _Criais-je_

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que Sam à Emilie ! _Dit-il durement_

\- Alors c'est la deuxième option ! _Dis-je ironiquement_

\- Non plus, je te donne les ordres c'est tout !

\- Et ben tu sais quoi ? Tu peux te les mètres ou je pense tes ordres. _Dis-je_ _méchamment_

\- Paul ! C'est un ordre de Sam ! _Dit-il sèchement_

\- Je n'ai d'ordre de ce genre à recevoir de personne, je vois qui je veux, je passe du temps avec qui je veux et je baise avec qui je veux ! C'est clair ? _Dis-je menaçant_

\- On ne peut jamais rien te dire de toute façon avec ton sale caractère, tu ne veux jamais écouter. _S'énervait-il_

\- Bien sur que si ! Mais faut que cela est un sens, la je n'en vois aucun ! Où alors je ne comprends pas et dans ce cas oh grand sage tu n'a cas m'expliquer ce qu'il en est. Je ne suis pas un petit mouton Jacob, alors laisse moi tranquille avec tes conneries ! _Dis-je en partant_

Je pouvais sentir mes muscles trembler tellement j'étais en colère ! Non mais sérieux pour qui se prenait-il ? Petit puceau qui écoute au doigt et à l'œil ! Personne ne donne d'ordre à Paul Lahote ! Je pouvais sentir mon loup être en accord avec moi et s'énerver d'autant plus. Je rejoignais la forêt juste attend avant d'éclater dans ma seconde nature. Je hurlais à la lune à pleins poumons. J'hurlais ma rage, mon incompréhension. Je pouvais entendre les pensées de mes frères s'entrechoquer se demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me fermais à eux et courrais à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les arbres. Mes pattes étaient lourdes et chaque pas s'écrasait dans le sol. Je courrais avec grâce et force. On pouvais entendre mes pattes fouler le sol à des kilomètres au vu de mon rythme effréné. Je pouvais entendre Sam me demander de m'arrêter pour discuter mais je grognais avec force je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, de lui parler.

\- Va te faire voir. _Grognais-je en pensé_

Après deux heures de courses, je rejoignais ma maison et m'écroulais nu dans mon lit pour m'endormir quelques minutes après. Demain était un autre jour.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai déjà hâte de vous faire lire le prochain car il va enfin ce passer un peu plus de chose :P. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et que vous avez hâte d'en découvrir d'avantage :D. Moi j'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en avez penser alors lâchez-vous :) Je vous dis à très vite pour un prochain chapitre et vous fais des bisous !**_

 _ **LoveMikaelson :)**_


End file.
